


Pokemon: Adventure of Sophie Starlet

by TyrantsEye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantsEye/pseuds/TyrantsEye
Summary: Hello everyone just a fun little pokemon I felt like writing :D Most characters will be original if not all





	Pokemon: Adventure of Sophie Starlet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone just a fun little pokemon I felt like writing :D Most characters will be original if not all

_Where am I?_ The girl could only see black. Well, she wouldn’t exactly say see. It was more like her eyes were open, but there was nothing to see.

“Hello Sophie,” a soft voice spoke. It didn’t sound like it was coming from anywhere specific, but she could still hear it somehow. “I know this doesn’t make much sense, but I need your help.”

_My help?_ The girl tried to say, but nothing came out.

The voice still responded despite her response not being audible, “Yes, I understand that you’re probably confused, but we don’t have time to talk now you will wake up soon. We will talk again soon though do not worry.”

Sophie’s eyes shot open. She felt like she had just been body slammed by a Snorlax. She looked down to see that her mother’s Pancham had thrown itself over her. “Mom, tell your pokémon to stay out of my room.”

“Actually, I told him to wake you up. You didn’t forget what today was did you?”

Sophie shot straight up tossing the poor panda across the room. “I TOTALLY FORGOT!”  Blankets and pillows flew across the room as the girl made a mad dash for the closet. Clothes flew across the room before Sophie finally grabbed her outfit of choice, a pink t-shirt and a black skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized her hair was a complete mess. It was quickly put into a bun like usual. “MOVE MOM!” Sophie screamed as she charged the doorway.

“Soph you do realize it’s an hour before you have to be at the lab, right? I woke you up because I figured you may want some sort of breakfast before you leave.” Mrs. Starlet explained, stopping her daughter’s headbutt in its tracks with her palm.

For the first time this morning Sophie looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. It read 8 AM. She wasn’t supposed to meet the professor until 9. “Oh, ha-ha.” She blankly chuckled, feeling stupid that she didn’t even look at the clock and just assumed she was late. “Yeah, I could go for some breakfast, I guess.”

Sophie was so excited she could hardly sit still during breakfast. She wolfed down her Oran berry pancakes while she watched Pancham help her mom clean up the dishes. Word has it that Mrs. Starlet was quite the trainer in her prime, taking on the pokémon league in multiple regions including their own. Sophie, however, knew this to be fact. She had grown up listening to stories from her mom about the world and all the wonderful pokémon she encountered on her journey. The only pokémon she ever used now was her Pancham, which Sophie was pretty sure probably couldn’t even beat a Sunkern in a battle.

“Any idea who you want your starter to be?” Mrs. Starlet asked, interrupting her daughters daydream of Pancham getting his ass whooped by a tiny seed.

“Oh no, I haven’t put that much thought into it.” Sophie was lying. Obviously, it was one of the only things she had thought about in recent days. It was finally the middle of winter, a time for new trainers above the age of 16 to be given a starting pokémon.

_Knock Knock._

“Oh, that must be Caitlyn,” Mrs. Starlet said, “you told her to meet you 15 minutes early so you guys could walk to the lab together right?”

She opened the front door to see a girl in a black shirt and cutoff jeans, blonde hair done up into twin ponytails.

“Hey Mrs. S. Is Sophie ready?” Without even waiting for an answer the girl peaked around the woman in her way to see Sophie with a piece of bacon hanging halfway out of her mouth.

Sophie quickly finished the partial piece of bacon and exclaimed, “You bet I’m ready!” She shot up out of her chair and ran towards the door. She carelessly pushed her mom out of the way and threw her arms around her best friend in a hug. “Are you as excited as I am?”

This was Caitlyn Comet, Sophie’s bestie of 12 years. She was a blonde, and just a bit taller than Sophie. She was also a lot more developed in areas other than vertical growth. Sophie didn’t really have any outstanding qualities when she stood next to Caitlyn. Not that Sophie minded, she didn’t like talking much. This made her and Caitlyn a perfect match. Anytime they would be approached by people (mainly boys their age) they would always talk to Caitlyn. She, unlike Sophie, loved the attention. Sophie never understood what saw in boys.

“Alright Sophie, I want you to visit me before you head out of town.” Mrs. Starlet kissed her daughter on the forehead before letting her walk away.

“Sure mom,” Sophie chimed before turning to head towards the pokémon lab.

“Well, do you know what pokémon you want to pick?” Caitlyn asked.

“Well, I do have an idea, but I think we should surprise each other after we’ve picked instead,” Sophie replied.

“Alright, you’ll never guess what I’m going to get, “Caitlyn grinned. “So, I might have jumped the gun in coming to your house because I wasn’t exactly ready. I still have some stuff to grab from my house. Wait for me at the lab alright?” She walked off without even waiting for a response.

Sophie rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the lab. She gazed around the town as she walked. She saw the few other houses that made up Rose town as well as the lab in the middle of the town. Living here wasn’t the worst, but growing up with stories from her mom Sophie has always wanted to travel the world. She started thinking of all the new places she’d get to see now that she was finally going to become a trainer. She stopped in front of the lab and turned to look for Caitlyn when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There was a moving truck parked in front of the house directly next to the lab.

_That’s strange, I didn’t know we were getting new neigh- Woah._

Just then a purple haired girl wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt came around the truck holding a box. She was walking towards the house, but the box was slipping out of her fingers. Try as the girl might, gravity took control of the box.

Sophie watched in slow motion as the box fell towards the ground. Her legs began acting on their own. She burst into a short sprint to close the small distance then dived to catch the box. She got a nasty scratch on her leg, but she had been successful in catching the box. Standing up, Sophie was trying to think of something clever to say to introduce herself.

“Hey, you dropped this,” Sophie said, voice cracking. _I blew it._

The other girls' hair had fallen in front of her face when she was hunched over from trying to save the box. She brushed it out of her face and revealed a pair of amethyst eyes that almost matched the color of her hair.

“T-Thanks,” the girl let out softly.

“No problem. I’m Sophie. Nice to meet you,” she said as she placed the box back in the girls' hands.

“I-I’m N-Namiki.” The girls spoke tripping all over her words.

_Geez and I thought I was nervous._ “So are you new to Rose town?” Sophie asked immediately thinking it was a stupid question since there was obviously a moving truck.

Naoki nodded. “I’m here to move in with my aunt and get a pokémon from the professor.”

“Oooooh, you’re Ms. Nova’s niece?”

Namiki timidly nodded again.

“Wait, you said you’re getting a pokémon, like today? Me and my friend are, too. You should join us we were actually going right now. You should join us. I’m so excited. Do you know what pokémon you’re gonna pick?” Sophie bombarded the other girl with statements and questions faster than an Arcanine using ExtremeSpeed. She stopped when she saw the mortified look an Namiki’s face. “Sorry I got over excited, but you really should join us.” Sophie smiled.

“S-Sure, this is my last box let me put it up and tell my aunt I’m headed out,” Namiki said as she walked into the house.

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief, making her realize how tense she’d been. She was really as bad at talking to new people as she thought.

“Who’re the new people?” Caitlyn asked as she suddenly appeared behind Sophie. “Why weren’t you waiting at the lab.”

“I can answer both questions at once. I was greeting the new girl. She’s Ms. Nova’s niece. She’s also getting her pokémon today, so I told her to come with us,” Sophie explained.

“H-Hi, I’m Namiki.” The shy girl had appeared in the doorway to the house.

“Hi, I’m Caitlyn. Sophie told me you’re also getting your pokémon today?”

Namiki nodded again.

“Well, we should get going, the professor wouldn’t want to be kept waiting.” Sophie said as she turned to walk back towards the lab Namiki and Caitlyn in tow. “This is it! The day is finally here!” Sophie squealed as she walked into the futuristic looking lab building.

“Oh, Hello Sophie and Caitlyn. It’s finally time to get your pokémon huh? I remember when you two were babies” The receptionist greeted them. “And you’ve brought someone?”

“This is Namiki. She told us she’s also getting a pokémon today.” Caitlyn explained.

“Oh, that’s right, the professor did mention a third girl coming in today.” The receptionist typed away. “Okay, I will let the professor know you’re here, you guys can go ahead and sit down.”

They placed themselves in the chairs in the waiting area to wait felt like forever to Sophie, but in actuality was only a few minutes.

“Hello girls, are you ready to become pokémon trainers?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter. Not sure how much I'll update. I'm curious what people guess the characters starters will be. I also love to get feedback, let me know anything I could do better :D


End file.
